Objetivos
by GothicCharm
Summary: Se hundirían ambos en el dolor y la satisfacción del otro. Porque ella lo amaba. Y haría hasta lo imposible para que la vida de él fuera mejor. Y él no quería lastimarla. Haría todo lo que ella quisiera, con tal de sanarle levemente sus heridas. Para Angi


**Disclaimer: **_CCS. Pertenecer. CLAMP. ¿Ok?_

* * *

Objetivos

Él estaba frente a la ventana, mirando fijamente el paisaje que se veía a través de ésta. Los rayos de sol que traspasaban el transparente vidrio iluminaban su angelical rostro.

Sus facciones finas y rectas estaban sin paz alguna. Sus cejas, alzadas, dejando su frente fruncida. Estaba molesto.

Ella, por otra parte, se encontraba fuera de la habitación, pero sus manos yacían en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba con una mirada algo dolida a aquel hombre alto y musculoso.

Las dos coletas de su cabello, negro como la oscuridad misma, caían sobre sus hombros, ya que estaba algo inclinada para poder lograr tener una sutil imagen de cómo estaba su expresión en ese instante.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y en los bordes de sus ojos, semejantes a dos rubíes, brillaban unas gotas de ese líquido incoloro que ella tanto odiaba.

Llevó la muñeca derecha a sus ojos, para secarse las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que se escaparan de allí y rodaran por sus mejillas. Eso no debía suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no lo permitiría.

—No tiene caso que te ocultes allí —Aunque la voz de Shaoran era música para los oídos de Meiling, no podía evitar estremecerse ante el tono frío que adoptaba siempre.

Parpadeó varias veces, confundida. ¿Había sido tan obvio que iba a observarlo a distancia?

Luego dirigió sus rubíes hacía el suelo, intentando escapar de la figura de Shaoran, que aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, la había hecho sentir intimidada después de aquella acotación.

Un mechón de su cabello escapó de su lugar para interponerse en el rostro delicado y perfecto de la muchacha, quien levanto la mirada nuevamente, volviendo a acomodarlo en su lugar.

—Lo s-siento… —Balbuceó en un susurro mientras sus pies tocaban aquellas baldosas pardas. Estaba entrando a la habitación de Shaoran.

Sus pasos fueron leves e indecisos. No se acercó demasiado a él, ya que había poca distancia de su nueva posición a la anterior. Volvió a morderse el labio, para tratar de que la seguridad inundara su cuerpo, como era habitual. Comenzó a caminar hacía él.

Cuando al fin estuvo tras él, su pecho se elevó bajo la profunda respiración a la cual había sometido a sus pulmones. Pero Shaoran ni siquiera miró sobre su hombro a aquella pálida mujer. Tampoco se movió.

Meiling cerró sus ojos, asegurándose de que las lágrimas no volvieran a amenazar con querer dar una exhibición por las comisuras de sus rubíes, o en peor caso, por su rostro.

Enderezó sus brazos, dando unos cortos pasos más. Llegó a rodear el cuello de Shaoran con ellos, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en su pecho, cubierto por una camiseta verde.

Tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie, entonces ocultó su rostro de muñeca en la espalda de él, dejando que su frente en el hombro de Shaoran.

—Enfádate conmigo, grítame, insúltame si te hace sentir mejor. Pero no seas tan frío otra vez, por favor —Susurró ella, casi sin mover sus labios, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus párpados. Sintió en cada punto de su rostro el suave algodón de la camiseta del muchacho. Eso, extrañamente, la reconfortaba.

Él no se movió. Y los ojos de Meiling volvieron a sentir esa detestable picazón. Sus labios rosados formaron una línea recta, pegándose entre sí fuertemente.

Sonrió tristemente cuando rompió ese extraño abrazo, era obvio que no le contestaría. Volteó para salir de la habitación, deseando, en realidad, ser expulsada del planeta.

Se encaminó hacía la puerta, y sus rosadas mejillas empezaron a perder el color. Comenzó a sentirse débil, aunque últimamente, era algo frecuente. Pero algo la detuvo. Una mano se había posado en su antebrazo, y no aguantó las ganas de mirar sobre su hombro.

Shaoran la había parado. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban entrar y salir velozmente el aire, y sus ojos color ámbar se mostraban inseguros, indecisos.

Se soltó de aquel sutil agarre con delicadeza, para volver a darse vuelta y quedar frente a él. La expresión de Meiling era apacible. Entornó los ojos, intentando descifrar las raras emociones que destellaban en los ojos del joven.

Ella cerró sus ojos unos pocos segundos, y los abrió luego, esbozando la misma tenue y triste sonrisa de hacía unos momentos.

—No hace falta que me digas que tu actitud… hacia mí cambiará —Murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería encontrarse con los orbes color ámbar del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella—. No necesito tu… lástima.

Suspiró al terminar de decir aquéllo. Aunque le doliera tener que negarse a ese extraño y reciente comportamiento, que podría significar algo importante, sabía que le haría más daño saber que intentaría de cambiar por lástima.

—Lo lamento, Meiling —Miró el suelo, escapándose de los rubíes que lo apresaron repentinamente.

Ella supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Volvió a sonreír. Cada vez con menos fuerza.

—Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son correspondidos. No hay nada que debas lamentar, Shaoran —Susurró dulcemente.

Él volvió a mirar su rostro, sintiéndose más culpable. La opresión que sentía en el pecho lo hacía querer huir de todo.

Él no la amaba. Y la hacía sufrir tanto, hasta tal punto de sentirse un ser horrible, de esos que sólo sirven para lastimar a los que los aprecian.

Él nunca la amaría. Y eso lo hacía odiarse. Sabía que nunca los sentimientos fraternales que sentía hacia ella cambiarían. Aunque deseara que no fuera así, porque también sabía que la muchacha que estaba en frente de él…

—Puedes ofrecerme hasta el cielo —Murmuró.

Ella comprendió al instante. Y miró hacía un punto inexistente distante, tratando de que su mente ida funcionara, pensando lo que debía hacer.

—Sabes que sí —Solamente éso salió de los labios rosados de Meiling.

Y deseaba demostrárselo.

Desde luego que no cambiaría nada, pero lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era enseñarle todo lo que ella le podía dar.

Prefería hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance, gritar que sólo deseaba la felicidad de Shaoran en lugar de su lástima y oportunidades vanas. Aunque esa felicidad no la incluyera a ella.

Siempre estaría a su lado. No sería un amor mutuo. Pero daría lo mejor de sí para que la vida de Shaoran fuera perfecta.

Se acercó a él, para tomarle con suavidad el rostro entre las manos y juntar sus bocas en un dulce y pasional beso. Aquél tenía sabor a dolor… y alegría. Dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo.

El corazón del muchacho parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Cada latido le dolía, le recordaba lo mal que le estaba haciendo a Meiling.

Quería detenerla, pero de alguna forma sabía que lo único que ella deseaba era mostrarle de alguna forma u otra su amor. Mas le haría sentir peor si la alejaba, era mejor dejarla cumplir su deseo. Ambas decisiones eran tan crueles.

Se hundirían ambos en el dolor y la satisfacción del otro, era malvado y arriesgado, pero iban a hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir aquel _objetivo_.

Porque ella lo amaba. Y haría hasta lo imposible para que la vida de él fuera mejor.

Y él no quería lastimarla. Haría todo lo que ella quisiera, con tal de sanarle levemente sus heridas.

* * *

Oh, que extraño yo haciendo crack Claro, hay parejas que me gustan, pero, a veces no sale (?). Bueno, sí, claro xd. Aca un MeilingxShaoran . Es demasiado love *-*, aunque, bueno, claro. SakuraxShaoran sigue siendo lo más de lo mejor, claro.

Esto es para mi _Angel _(Quiero decir, mi Angie), que me propuso este reto y estuve tentada hace tiempo con el Crack; y claro que aquí está :P. Te adoro Angie-Senpai! (SweetLand, genial (: )

Se que no se acerca ni cerca a lo que te merecerías :( ni que no es de rating T, como me habías pedido. Pero, soy patética, ya lo sabés :)

Bueno, espero sus reviews :) Por cierto, creo que tengo la gripe A (?), a sí que no tengo inspiración para la muy poco leída _¿Secuestrada?_, pero prometo publicarla pronto xD. Mientras comenten un poco más :) Tranks.

Un beso (L).

_Para: Gabriela Angela (L). Beteado por: Rebecca :)_


End file.
